Of Death and Roses
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING!  "Guys! Disaster strike! DREW'S DEAD!"  "You want us to pretend to be dead?"  "I...I... I love you..."  A game of pretense, ends quite well. In the eyes of everyone.


**Hey everybody! Here's a one-shot, titled, Death and Roses! As the title suggests, Roses, it is CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon!**

**Death and Roses**

* * *

><p><strong>(Misty's POV)<strong>

I was bubbling with anticipating as May, Leaf, Dawn and I reach the front yard of Drew's house. I snuck a look at Leaf and Dawn. They gave me a subtle nod to show that they were ready.

'DING DONG!'

The bell rang loud and clear.

I could totally feel Leaf, who was next to me, tensing up. The success of our plan depends on us. Well, all of us, but May.

BAM.

We jumped in shock.

The door practically flew open.

"Quick! You guys! Disaster happened!" Ash babbled. Without giving us a chance to speak, he continued, "Drew fainted! I have no idea how and when it happened but-!"

"Just let us GO IN ALREADY!" Dawn snapped, pushing Ash out of the way. The rest of us snickered as we followed Dawn.

"HEY ASH! UPDATE!" Gary shouted, his head popping over the couch. "DREW DOESN'T SEEM TO BE BREATHING!"

Before any of us reacted, May ran towards Gary's direction. We followed suit.

'Perfect...' Was in our mind as we watched May run towards Drew's side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback, still Misty's POV)<strong>

_"We should do something for Halloween this year." Drew said as he took his seat in Homeroom._

_ "Don't you remember? We always do something for Halloween every year." Paul pointed out._

_ "Yeah! Go to one of our houses and play pranks on other people in our school! Then we catch a horror flick before playing Truth or Dare or Spin the bottle!" Ash cheered. _

_ "This year is at your house Drew." Leaf reminded._

_ "Yeah. I know we do something for Halloween... But how about instead of pranking other people in our school, we play a prank of someone in this group?" Drew replied with a devious smirk._

_ "You mean we gang up and prank MAY?" I demanded, standing up and banging the table with my mallet._

_ "Chill Misty, why not we hear what Drew has to say?" Dawn suggested, sneakily snatching my mallet away from me._

_ "Halloween and all, won't it be a good idea to incorporate some 'death' in it?" Drew smirked as he suggested it._

_ "So you want one of us to pretend to be dead?" Leaf asked innocently._

_ "EXACTLY!" All the boys said in unison._

**(End flashback)**

* * *

><p><strong> (Still Misty's POV)<strong>

May sit cross legged next to Drew. Her right hand covering her mouth while her left hand was clenched. She stared past Drew. (So she won't notice him breathing...)

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Paul, however, gave a wicked smirk before saying, "Relax May... Just breathe in and out..."

I heard Dawn gasp. "But that's adding salt to the wound!" Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Exactly. That's my point."

Dawn's mouth was wide open. "You have lots to learn, Troublesome."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CHILL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" May yelled.

May had erupted.

"I don't want to you go Drew!" May sobbed into her hands. "I... I... I love you." May's voice was barely a whisper.

All of us, as in Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Ash and I exchanges looks of victory. Our plan is working!

Drew's head popped up. "Really?" He asked, unable to mask the shock in his voice.

Wait. Isn't Drew supposed to be... well, DEAD?

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

May screamed. "I thought you were DEAD!"

Drew gulped. Time seemed to take a standstill. A mental conversation took place between everybody except Drew and May.

Paul motioned towards the door, telling us to make a run for it. All nodded as we knew May will kill us for pranking her.

During the time while we are thinking, May pieced the puzzle.

She turned around and glared at us murderously.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO...-"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN DAY!" We shouted as one and make a break for the door.

* * *

><p><strong> (May's POV)<strong>

"Halloween? More like super early April Fool's Day..." I muttered.

"So did you mean what you said previously?" Drew asked.

Oh right. I forgot Drew was behind me and he is alive. AND he played a part in pranking me.

"WELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I demanded, trying to act like I was angry.

It is quite obvious that Drew saw through my act. Why? Because he pulled me into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong> Done... Not my best work I know. It is less than 1000 words some more D: And for those people who are wondering why I'm taking such a long time to update my stories, my EOYs (End of year) just finished.<strong>

** LOOK FORWARD TO:**

** Tomorrow: A new one-shot BEST FRIENDS, BRILLANT SCHEMERS. Oldrivalshipping!**

** Wednesday: Chapter 3 of TWISTED LOVE!**

** Thursday: Umm... Sorry. Nothing.**

** Friday: Chapter 14 of ACTING OUT LOVE GAME!**


End file.
